Dissappear
by Kyri
Summary: Now its Long's turn to go nutz
1. Reversion

Hi! Guess what? Me and Nat did another colab fic! This ones a liiiitle stranger then the other one though. Oh well. Anyways, same format as last time, Nat played Long, and I played Shen and everything else. (another sameless plug, go Read Nataku's stuff!!!!!) Enjoy! ^^V  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Shen walked along the deserted shoreline, absently watching the midnight stars float over head, not feeling the cold breeze that ruffled his hair. For once, he was minding his own business.  
  
Moonlight glinted off glasses as the night wind moaned and tore through long black, tresses. Blue robes fluttered in the incorporeal claws that raked through them. The Kempo Master was a silent icon, blood dripping slowly down his hands in thick rivers, mirroring the silver tears on his face.  
  
Shen stopped stock still, the wind bringing the tell tale copper smell of blood, lots of it, and near by. Thinking that he might be able to finally get some action, he followed the sent, much like his tiger forbearer.  
  
Longs hands trembled minutely as he raised them in front of his face. The light gleamed wetly off of the hot liquid in a mocking manner. The ever- present giant cuffs on his wrists were splattered with bits of bone and flesh and an awful taste tainted his mouth.  
  
Shen saw the shadow, a smirk appearing. Best not to alert his poor toy to his presence just yet, he wanted time to plan exactly what he was going to say to get the most reaction. His red eyes reflected the water and blood that surrounded Long. "What fun this is going to be" he thought to himself gleefully.  
  
The Chinese man's eyes widened slightly as there was a clicking sound and the left cuff snapped open and clanked to the ground. "...Noo..."  
  
Hmm, one little ornament gone, and one to go. What was his original going to do now? Shen couldn't help it, a giggle slipped out. It was perfect!  
  
Long clamped a hand desperately over the remaining cuff but it too snapped open and fell off. He hunched over with a slight cry, suddenly feeling violently ill. He vomited, blood and flesh among the acrid contents of his stomach.  
  
It was time to take the limelight. Shen stepped into the field of view, the moon's pale aura backing him, making only his silluhette visible like a spectre of the night. "And you tell me bingeing isn't healthy." Shen said condescendingly in his amusement tinged rough voice.  
  
The Kempo Master glared at him, fathomless brown eyes flashing. He shuddered, arms hugging his torso as his eyes gleamed an alien gold for a moment.  
  
Shen arched a brow. "What? Aren't you happy to see me?" he said with a mock sniffle, his hands reaching up to brush his slightly long bangs out of his face, letting the light play off of every nook and scar of his mirror features.  
  
Longs body shook, his fists clenching as if he were straining to hold onto something, then he slumped, his entire body relaxing as if a switch was thrown.  
  
"What, no witty retort, no 'stay the hell away from me?' aww, I'm so suprised, maybe you like me after all!" Shen grinned, fluttering his eyelashes; not caring that the other man would probably not be looking at him at that particular moment. Shen always loved finding Long, his favourite play toy. The regretful wanderer was always good entertainment fodder.  
  
"Mn..." the martial artist's shoulders twitched slightly, then he pulled himself to his feet in an unnaturally gracefully movement, eyes closed. His fingers flexed, then lightly fluttered over his bare wrists with a touch almost like a lover's. A strange smile curved his bloodied lips and when his eyes finally opened, they fairly glowed a cruel metallic gold. 


	2. Reaction

"Well well, this is new, I do dare say I like the new look." Shen said with his creepy jester grin. "Maybe you've finally gotten that self righteous stick out of your ass."  
  
The Kempo Master's face was cold and arrogant, not just his usually dignified pride, but with an egoistic look of one who KNEW for a fact he was deadly. His lips twisted into a fine sneer. "So you're the one everyone was confusing with me..."  
  
Shen bowed. "Of course, I love screwing up your reputation." Somewhere, deep within the part that was still kinda sane, the clone caught the fine difference in Longs attitude, however, he had had a little too much to smoke that night, so he didn't care.  
  
With strides that were enough to shame his animal counter part, Long stepped closer to his red-eyed clone, a slender fingered hand grasping his chin and tipping it so they were eye to eye. He drew a nail over one of the scars, then his eyes flashing with dissatisfaction. "Shows that fool Hajime can mess up even the best of genetic samples..."  
  
"Oh and you're calling your self the best of them ne?" Shen shot back impassively. He refused to let Long get to him, slightly unnerved by hearing something he'd say come from Long.  
  
"Just because I AM the best of them." his fingers pressed a little harder, nails leaving indents in the skin as he drew closer. "You should be afraid little pussy cat...you're only a flawed copy of me...and let me tell you, you are nothing more than a pussy when compared.'  
  
Shen sneered back, "What's gotten into your shirt? Your more arrogant then usual.... Though, I do kinda think your more real like this. And hell no would I ever be afraid of you Longy."  
  
In an almost casual movement, Longs fingers wrapped themselves around the clone's throat and lifted him into the air, cocking his head as he looked at him. "That's Singh Long to you, doppelganger." his eyes had a glacial look of disgust. "That fool...I spent my life building a reputation and it only takes a few years for that bleeding hearted IDIOT to make me look soft"  
  
Shen winced as he felt his feet leave the ground, his hands instinctively prying at the strong fists that held him there. "Ooh.... Interesting, got a split personality thing going there Ne? aaaaalwaaaasy...huff...funn." His voice grew a bit strained, weather from the constriction of his throat, or from fear, neither would he admit to himself.  
  
"Split personalities..." the Chinese man murmured, his grip not wavered as he perused this. "Keep in mind, I am the REAL Singh Long. Still...I have to wonder what that scholar did..." he drifted off.  
  
"Oh, all sorts of annoying things, mostly whining." Shen tossed off casually, prying at the hands around his throat, after all, he was not without a sense of self-preservation.  
  
"Hm..." He tossed the clone to the side and strode toward a pool formed by rocks. Gazing into the water, he ran a finger over his cheek, frowning as he noticed he looked older, more lines of worry and fatigue lining his features  
  
Shen glared at him, regaining his footing. He paused for a moment, sides warring on weather to run or to drive this new creature he saw before him. Tough choice, There was something too much like him on his worst days that came out in this new side of Long, and Shen didn't like it, not one bit. Calling upon all his cat-gifted gracefulness, he proceeded to try and make a quiet exit, and looked for a place to watch and learn.  
  
"Ugh...There is some serious need for a vacation..." he turned away from the pool and shot a piercing glance at Shenlong. "Oh don't go now, the fun's just beginning.'  
  
"You sound like me when you say that." Shen huffed, if there was one thing in the world that he hated (other then bushuzima) was when he or Long were acting alike, even though he did it sometimes to annoy the other man. He wanted himself, not a reflection. 


	3. Sex and the Kempo Assasin

The martial artist flexed his fingers again, languidly. "He's been celibate." He drawled, sounding faintly scornful  
  
"Yeah, most girls ran from being so dragged down." Shen grinned. "However, I think you're going to try and change that ne?" he said, baitingly.  
  
Long arched his spine, purring at the series of pleasant cracks. He stretched his muscles slowly and languidly in a sensual, feline fashion.  
  
Ok, this creeped Shen out even more, he didn't even know Long could purr. A thousand swirling voids yelled in his mind, telling him to run, to attack. But no, he wanted to see what would happen, after all, curiosity killed the cat. Still, he took a few steps back, for distance.  
  
The Kempo Master cast a lazy glance around. "Since there is no one around within a 4 mile radius and not a brothel in sight..." his eyes fixed on Shenlong with a disturbing smirk.  
  
"Your not thinking what I think your thinking..." Shen held his hands up in front of himself. "I should have you know I carry all sorts of nasty little diseases."  
  
"And so do whores." was the simple reply before he pounced.  
  
Shen swore, and dived out of the way. //for once that stupid little voice was riiiiight// he thought hurriedly as he bolted. This night was not going well, and he had a sinking feeling that it was going to get worse.  
  
"Here kitty kitty kitty!" Long called out in an eerie voice. "All I want is your tail!"  
  
Shen called back as he ran. "Go chase your own!" all that was running through his mind were cackling that suspiciously sounded like Bushi, and the nagging thought cursing himself for forgetting the berrtta he had blackmailed off of somebody.  
  
"Oh believe me, I am..." he purred, darting out of sight  
  
Shen blinked as he listened carefully, that sounded stupidly inane.... Like something he would say. This was all a bad dream, thought up by his evil conscious. Right.... He stopped, leaning against an outcropping of rocks to catch his breath; his bright slit eyes darting around nervously.  
  
"Missed me?" Long murmured, his hands clamped over the other's eyes  
  
Shen started, whirling around violently and smacking Long away and off he took again.  
  
'My my...' the martial artist tsked. He lit a cigarette he plucked from the clone's coat with the stolen lighter, then took a leisurely drag. He frowned slightly as he noticed his tolerance wasn't as good as it should be...oh well  
  
Shen stopped, his ear's picking up the clicking of the lighter, frantically he patted down his pockets. "He...stole...my...lighter...." The clone growled all semblance of rational thought fleeing in terror. Spinning sharply on his heel, he turned back into the tiger's den.  
  
'Ah, missing something?' The Kempo Master dangled the lighter from slender fingers; the lit cigarette perched between his lips. There was an air of amusement around him, like a cat toying with a mouse.  
  
"Give it." Shen demanded, grabbing for his precious lighter. It was his favourite and had cost him big.  
  
'Why should I?' he taunted.  
  
"I want my lighter back." He growled, grabbing for it again.  
  
'How about a trade, hmm...?'  
  
"Hell no."  
  
'Oh why not?' he chuckled, rolling the lighter along his fingers. 'Nothing much I ask for.'  
  
Shenlong growled. His eyes filtering to a darker red. He wanted his lighter back. It was his and he wanted it back, and woe to him that kept it from him. You see, the clone was rather touchy about his belongings. With a snarl, he struck out. 


	4. Fight Boys fight!

Long danced back from the strike with a laugh. 'Just a kiss, that's all I ask and you can have your precious lighter back.'  
  
Shenlong barred his teeth in a cross between a snarl and a grin... "Lizard..." he lunged, striking out.  
  
'Now that was cold.' Long frowned, dancing back again.  
  
He kept advancing; he wanted his lighter back. Shenlong would not let anyone take something from him, ever again, not even this new Long.  
  
The Kempo Master's bemused smile turned cold again and he brought the lighter up to his lips. 'Just a kiss, that's all I ask.' he murmured almost coyly, his fingers curling dangerously around the object.  
  
Shen punched him, grabbing for the lighter again.  
  
'Temper temper!' he laughed, making a gesture and the lighter disappeared  
  
Shenlong growled in frustration, retreating a bit in confusion.  
  
'Do you really think you can defeat me?! Ha!' he threw back his head and laughed.  
  
That was it. Something that had been precariously attached in Shenlong snapped. He pounced, shifting into tiger mode, striking out at his original, seeking to rend him into tiny little pieces.  
  
The Kempo Master had a cruel smirk on his face as blood splattered, then he tosses his head with a fierce roar and his body twisted, warping into his tiger aspect with a burst of energy.  
  
Shenlong didn't care; his large dose of bloodlust had kicked in over time. He wanted Long dead. Now. Swiping a massive paw, he smashed his opponent across the muzzle.  
  
Long roared in fury, but his usually soulful amber tiger eyes were gleaming with a mad hunger. Twisting, he sank his fangs into the soft skin of the other's flesh and ripped out, claws moving to tear deep gouges.  
  
The clone tiger cried out a bit in agony, but he wasn't down yet. He sunk one massive paw through Longs shoulder, seeking to go for the neck.  
  
Long hissed, tail lashing fiercely, he kicked with his hind paws, throwing his body weight and knocking the clone off.  
  
Shenlong crashed into the rocks behind them, and struggled up painfully, blood dripping off him like rivers of water. One last stand...he dove at his counter part, swiping down his chest.  
  
The tawny tiger roared fiercely in pain, digging his claws into the other in some mockery of a hug. He clamped his massive jaws down on the clone's shoulder, just missing the neck  
  
Shen struggled, but blood loss was beginning to get the better of him as his vision wavered, as did his concentration. Finally, he shifted back to human, no longer to take the strain anymore.  
  
Long hissed as he felt the familiar almost hollowing sensation of returning to human. He kicked his clone. 'Damn, that was fun1'  
  
Shen winced painfully, pulling himself up and glared balefully at Long. "Glad to be of service."  
  
The Kempo master had a look of wild thrill in his eyes. "Alright! Drugs and violence down, now all I need is drinking, sex, and murder and I'll feel as good as new'  
  
Shen shook his head, trying to clear his vision. "Oh, I think you've gotten murder done too." 


	5. Characterization

He laughed. "Surprise surprise, I didn't kill that little girl. HE did!'  
  
Shen couldn't help but grin. "You're also murder on the good looks department." Then he scowled. "Probably broke my fucking nose..." he muttered.  
  
'Eh you deserved it anyway'  
  
"Gah, screw you," Shen said, starting to retreat.  
  
'Nah, how bout I screw YOU?' he stalked forward  
  
"Not this again!! " Shen said, backing into the wall of rocks.  
  
The martial artist laughed. 'Oh come on, you're narcissist enough'  
  
"Yeah, but I got enough pride to know I can do better then you"  
  
'Hardly;  
  
"Well, I think so, and I'm not crazy enough yet for delusions soooo I'm gonna be going." With that, Shen surged forward, intending to disappear into the night.  
  
'I don't think so.' his hand lashed out and wound itself in the man's hair. 'You know, you are the object of so much passion for him, so much hatred and emotion...' Long murmured contemplatively.  
  
"Ow...watch the hair...nice to know." Shen grit out  
  
'I can see why you annoying little fly.'  
  
"This being the pot calling the kettle black."  
  
'Heh.' he chuckled softly. 'Oh what a tongue you have!'  
  
"riiiiiight...."  
  
'Really you ought to take an etiquette class'  
  
"Really rather not, would destroy what personality I have."  
  
'Rude, rough mannered, course...'  
  
"And a brat, yes I know i've heard the spiel before. Can I go now? I have some very important engagements to get to." Shen scowled.  
  
'More important that talking with your own 'father'?'  
  
Shen chuckled mockingly. "You. A father. Don't make me laugh. Maybe you're a mirror, but that's about it."  
  
'So I can't convince you to call me daddy?' Long said with a snicker  
  
Shen glowered at him. " 'fraid not."  
  
Long ran a hand through his hair in an arrogant gesture, then sneered down at him  
  
Shen huffed and stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at Long, crossing his arms. This wasn't going anywhere now that it was obvious the other man wouldn't let him go. 


	6. Endearments

The martial artist took the time to gaze out at the sea, with the moonlight softly illuminating him, he looked almost angelic...but there was sharper edge to him, like ice.  
  
Shen shivered a combination of Longs presence, and the fact that the breeze had turned colder and easily went through his thin jacket.  
  
Long took his glasses off, tucking them into his robe gracefully. His hair twitched in the wind, the blood stains some how only twisting his image slightly  
  
Shen slowly blended among the shadows on the rock, testing out what would happen maybe.  
  
"I wouldn't suggest you go. I'm not in the mood for chasing at the moment." his voice was cold and clipped, but his eyes held that strange amusement.  
  
Shen swore and stopped, feeling strangely like a little kid dealing with an over tired and over heated baby sitter.  
  
"Good pussy cat."  
  
"grr..."  
  
He chuckled slightly  
  
"You, are incredibly annoying, you know that?" Shen said testily.  
  
"The pot calling the kettle black"  
  
Shen snorted ruefully. "Sounds better when I say it"  
  
"All in a matter of opinion, my dear"  
  
"I'm not your dear."  
  
"Expression, dear"  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"Why should I, darling"  
  
"Shut upppp!"  
  
"Oh come on sweet cheeks  
  
"Gah! Will you stop with the endearments already!"  
  
"No, I don't think so cupcake  
  
Shen glared at Long. "I think I liked it better when you were whiny."  
  
Long smirked "good for you  
  
"Hmf." Shen huffed, turning away, denying to say more.  
  
'Can't deny it, shennypu?'  
  
Shen ignored him, gazing across the shoreline absently.  
  
'Can you deny it, Shenlong?'  
  
Still, Shen stayed quiet, not letting his temper lash out.  
  
'Don't you feel it?'  
  
Shen gave no answer. 


	7. Mother Ocean

The Kempo Master was smiling as he looked out to the sea; the waves crashed against the shore like a throbbing heartbeat  
  
Shen could feel that pounding, though he couldn't tell the difference between the rhythm of the waves and his own still nervous heart beat, in his mind, he kept pulling back, hopping that Long would get bored and leave him alone.  
  
"The Ocean...mother of life."  
  
//what the hell is he talking about?// Shen asked himself in the dark resses of his mind.  
  
"You know that, right? Life originated in the sea'  
  
Shen's gaze flicked suspiciously at him for a moment.  
  
"When the gentle sea made union with the sun, she created so many beautiful things...and so many monstrosities.  
  
There was no way in hell Shen could resist commenting on that. "Like us."  
  
"And yet...it's sometimes not so easy to tell which is which"  
  
Shen sniggered. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, no matter how drunk he is."  
  
"Such wise logic with such crude terming..."  
  
"Real world speak."  
  
"The real world bears such intoxicating..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Life, is a drug...a wonderful with its good and bad trips...when it's good it's like your are a God...when its bad, it's worse than hell'  
  
Shen was silent for a moment, then spoke up. "Speaking of drugs, you still have my lighter."  
  
'That I do'  
  
"Gonna give it back?"  
  
'...Maybe;  
  
"What do you mean maybe? It's my lighter!"  
  
'Your point being?'  
  
"That I want it back."  
  
'Not good enough;  
  
"Oh and what your idea of good enough." Shen growled.  
  
'You give me what I want, I give you what you want'  
  
"No way in hell."  
  
'Then I'm keeping it'  
  
"Fine, ill just find a new lighter then..." he muttered.  
  
'Alright'  
  
"Well, the stores will be closing soon so id best go..." he said stepping back.  
  
"I don't think so"  
  
"I'm not going to stay here all night."  
  
"..." Long slanted a glance at him, then almost viciously shoved him into the water, smirking 


	8. When Push comes to Shove

"Whaaaa!!!" Shen cried in surprise as he windmilled his arms to keep his balance.... All that effort came to no avail as he went into the cold water. The red eyed clone stood up irately, fists clenched at his side. "What the hell was that for?!" he shouted angrily.  
  
"Loosen up, you're too tight...not that that's a bad thing if you catch my drift"  
  
"Shut up." he said, stalking out of the water.  
  
Long chuckled  
  
Shen shook himself off, deliberately getting Long wet as well.  
  
The martial artist hissed like a cat, then blinked. He turned, then tackled the other man into the water  
  
"Ack!" Shen struggled to get him off, flailing a bit in the salty water.  
  
With a vicious smile, he straddled the clone's stomach and then forced his head under the water.  
  
Shen struggled, managing to keep his mouth closed, his hands scratching at Longs face to make him let go.  
  
Long laughed wildly, shifting his hips to get better leverage  
  
Shen struggled, trying to keep away the approaching blackness that he could see creeping up in his vision. Instinctively, a hand dove under the water grabbed a fistful of sand, then brought it up quickly, right into Longs eyes.  
  
The martial artist hissed, jerking away in an automatic reaction  
  
Shen used that distraction to get out of Longs grip, getting in a much- needed gulp of air.  
  
"Oh that stings." tones more gleeful than angry as he tackled again. "You know...they say that the last screw is always the best..."  
  
Shen grabbed Longs wrists, pushing on the sensitive pressure points, desperately trying to get him off him.  
  
Long winced slightly in pain, but pain was good...very good.  
  
Shen pushed his thumbs up sharply, going to break the delicate wrist bone, bubbles starting to appear through his clenched teeth.  
  
The martial artist sneered, a knee digging into the other's pelvic bone cruelly. "Go ahead and break it, sweetheart...and I'll break something of yours allot more painful."  
  
Shen didn't care anymore, but by then, it was too late, his blood pounded loudly in his ears as his grip on Long and on his conssiouness weakened. Things were going black very quickly.  
  
The Kempo Master smiled as he can feel the other man's body weaken. He waited until he was sure that there wouldn't be a quick recovery before he yanked his head up  
  
Shen coughed slightly, his lungs straining to clear themselves of the stinging water.  
  
Long stared dragging him back to land, not being very gentle about it though  
  
Shen was really too numb to really feel it as his coughing grew stronger.  
  
"Well that was fun"  
  
Shen's eyes flickered open blearily, revealing an almost pinkish grey hue.  
  
Long ran a hand over his face almost delicately. "Hmm."  
  
Shen groaned, curling up a bit from the cold, sputtering a bit.  
  
Long rolled the other man over onto his stomach and pated his back  
  
Shen's coughing grew easier with the pressure, his lungs expelling the plaguing water.  
  
"Hehehehe wet pussy cat"  
  
: "...Ugh.... Shut up." Shen croaked.  
  
"Such a fun plaything"  
  
" 'm not..." he slurred quietly.  
  
'Are to.' 


	9. oh dear

Shen pushed himself up into a half sitting position, not bothering to move the wet locks that plastered down in front of his eyes.  
  
"We should do it again sometime"  
  
" Don't think so..."  
  
"Hehehe"  
  
Shen lifted his head to glare at long, his eyes darkening to their normal bright red.  
  
"You know...you look rapable half dead"  
  
"Not the most...pleasant thought."  
  
"Of course not"  
  
Shen stood shakily up. "hn."  
  
Long sat on a rock, reclining slightly. His robes were plastered to his body, water gleaming off the silk.  
  
Shen swallowed thickly, trying to banish the remaining dizziness. "What's your preoccupation with sex anyway..." he muttered.  
  
"You try being chaste for a few years"  
  
Shen shrugged..."I have been. Never liked sex in the first place really."  
  
"Could have fooled me"  
  
Shen sighed. "Just never liked it, sure, ill show off, but anything else? Nah."  
  
"Strange..."  
  
"What's so strange about it?"  
  
"Eh nothing"  
  
"Oh be quiet..." Shen groused, sitting down on the sand, leaning against a rock, shivering as the stiffening breeze blew through his now sopping wet cloths.  
  
The martial artist was still reclined, looking like he was enjoying the cold  
  
"Just like a goddamn lizard..."  
  
"That was low"  
  
"Calculatedly."  
  
"No... That was below the belt pain  
  
"So? You do both have similar qualities..."  
  
Long sniffed disdainfully.  
  
Shen ticked off his points on a shaking hand. "Your both annoying, preoccupied with getting laid, enjoy the weirdest things, and not to mention cold blooded."  
  
"You're cold'  
  
"Of course."  
  
"No, I mean as a statement, you are physically cold":  
  
"Same answer dipstick...." Shen said, his teeth starting to chatter, adding to his irritability.  
  
"Keep calling me dipstick and I'll let you get hypothermia" 


	10. Ill be fine

"Ill be fine...."  
  
"From the sound of it...no"  
  
"Why couldn't it be summer...." Shen complained quietly.  
  
Long sighed, then got up and walked closer  
  
Shen drew back, glaring up at him warily.  
  
Golden eyes smirked, finding this amusing  
  
"What's so damn funny?  
  
"You"  
  
"I don't see anything amusing about that...."  
  
"Of course you wouldn't" the original wrapped his arms around his copy  
  
Shen stiffened, batting at the arms panicaly.  
  
"Hold still." he rubbed the other man's arms in a clinical fashion, briskly raising blood to the surface, thus warming  
  
Shen relaxed, but only slightly, twisting so that he could keep an eye on his temporary captor. After a moment of this, he sighed slightly, feeling better; he mumbled something akin to something like a thank you.  
  
Longs lips twitched in a smile  
  
"Ok. Your creepy when you do that."  
  
"But of course"  
  
"Your annoyingly confusing..."  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way"  
  
"Would you at least make up your mind...."  
  
"I have"  
  
Shen sighed. "I don't think you know what I mean."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Ok, first you were bent on annoying me, then hurting me, and then your nice again...what's with it?"  
  
He just smiled in reply.  
  
"Creepy..."  
  
Of course I am...  
  
"So you've said..." Shen muttered, shifting away from the unnerving sight.  
  
Long closed his eyes, basking in the moonlight  
  
Shen's hand silently felt along the rocks, searching for something that could be useful in the present circumstances. He kept a careful eye on Long. 


	11. Meditations

"Hmm. What are you intending on doing..."  
  
"Ooh...nothing."  
  
"Tsk tsk:  
  
"You sound like a hen when you do that."  
  
"You...are impossible:  
  
Shen grinned. "Good."  
  
"But amusing"  
  
"As a jester aims, a jester does." he said, with the accompanying grin.  
  
"And the jester performs for the king"  
  
"Who says you're the king if that's what you're implying."  
  
"'Twas you who said it, not I:  
  
"You're the one who brought it up."  
  
"Actually, u were"  
  
"Never mind..." he growled, narrowing his eyes in a glare.  
  
"Hmm...  
  
//its weird.... Seeing him so damn docile, I wonder what he's planning...// the nervous thought fluttered around in Shen's mind, keeping up the constant alertness, but he knew, that sooner or later, it was all going to come crashing down the longer he stayed  
  
"Don't be so quick o leave, nah?"  
  
"Think about it Long, the more I stay, the more likely it is that you're gonna go homicidal on me again."  
  
"And.?"  
  
"And I have a sense of self preservation...its buried deep, but its there."  
  
"hehheee. I suppose that's good  
  
"Uh huh." Shen squirmed, getting as far away form Long as he could with out the original noticing.  
  
"Oh stop moving around...it's ruining my peace"  
  
"Peace is relative."  
  
"And peace is what keeps be from tasting your lovely flesh"  
  
Shen immediately froze still at that.  
  
His eyes closed again, legs folded gracefully beneath him in a meditation pose  
  
Shen could feel his nerves grating and fraying rapidly, he felt like any moment, something was going to slip, and the clone knew that it would not be to his advantage. Still, if he stayed, almost the exact same result might occur. //damned if you do, damned if you don't...// he thought sadly.  
  
Longs' breathing was deep and even, his face tranquil. "You should meditate too, you're mind is awfully cluttered."  
  
"Never got the hang of it."  
  
"Then learn."  
  
"Perfectionist..." he muttered.  
  
"Sit"  
  
"I am sitting."  
  
"Sit correctly"  
  
"No....I'm comfy."  
  
The Kempo Master cracked open one eyes to look at him  
  
Shen glared back then finally shifted so he kinda mirrored Longs position.  
  
"Think of nothing...clear your mind of everything except something which you wish to know, and even then don't think about it."  
  
Shen sighed. "Fine, whatever..." his eyes went half lidded, any trace of something there vanished.  
  
"And breathe. Listen to your heat beat and breathe...even the ocean if you must"  
  
He was there, but he wasn't Shen's chest rose and fell in a rhythm, but that was about the only betrayal that he was still among the living.  
  
Long sat in his own silent void, there was something cold and calculating about it...almost alien.  
  
Shen subconsciously felt it, but he was lost among his own world, his own conflicting voices.  
  
His meditation was...sterile. Like a laboratory as his mind organised and filed away things with computer like precision. His body's rhythms were perfectly in tuned. There was a white void...but not warm and comforting, it was almost harsh in its orderly brutality  
  
In contrast, Shen inner workings were at best ordered chaos. Conflicting ideas and images swirled in an unmoving lateral void, but it was familiar.  
  
Longs mind shifted a little, the harsh white turning a slight, soothing amber. The scent of tea leaves and old books plagued his mind and some contentment washed over him.  
  
A small smile appeared, barley noticeable on Shen's face, who knew he'd actually like an activity that was so...'Long'  
  
He could almost hear the rustling of pages being turned and soft light glinting off glasses as he read. He could taste tea...and it was strange in its alien familiarity.  
  
Shen's eyes had gone to a sort of pinkish colourlessness, the moonlight glinted off them, but surprisingly, not they're normal malisouis effect if one looked.  
  
There was a monotonous routine in his mind now...not the killer, not the scholar...but both. There was a low murmur, a mantra in the background, pulsating beats of his heart flowing with it 


	12. Leave me Alone

Shen shook himself out of it, glancing over at Long, sighing too see that he was still, 'peaceful'  
  
The heart beat quickened, the mantras becoming lower and more twisted until his eyes opened.  
  
Shen's dark red eyes watched him nervously; waiting to see what shard of personality came up to the surface.  
  
"Hmm." Long 'awoke', smiling slightly  
  
Still he watched, but tried to make it seem like he wasn't at the same time.  
  
Long stretched, legs unfolding and muscles flexing slightly  
  
"Feeling better." Shen quipped.  
  
"Lovely"  
  
"Oh good." he drawled sarcastically.  
  
"Soothing, Ne?"  
  
"Maybe, but it did tell me one thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"For once we all agree. Your annoying."  
  
"Ah?"  
  
"Yup. "  
  
"Cute"  
  
"Why th-- hey!"  
  
Long chuckled  
  
: "That's not funny." Shen glowered.  
  
"Oh yes it is, very much so in fact"  
  
"You have one weird sense of humour then." he shot back  
  
"Oh? Does it seem a little too familiar to you?"  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
"Thought so:  
  
"We've been here for a while, false dawn's soon. " Shen pointed out, watching the glint off the water start to subtilebly change.  
  
"And so we have..."  
  
"Wonder when the beach bunnies are gonna make an appearance."  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Yeah, don't wanna be caught in public with you. People might think we're related." he said with a mock shudder.  
  
"Oh you break my heart...really." Long drawled.  
  
"Glad to know."  
  
"Of course..."  
  
Shen grinned and rolled his shoulders back, wincing a bit as the joints popped.  
  
Long sneered. "Need help with that?"  
  
"Hell no." Shen snapped at him.  
  
He chuckled at the sally.  
  
Shen sighed. "Look.... This is getting tiring. When are you going to get bored and leave me alone?"  
  
"Not any time soon I suppose. Think of this like I am you and you are me...that is before this change" 


	13. The Lighter and the Clone

Shen huffed angrily at that. "Go away...I'm not like you.... Just fuck off! Long looked over at him. "Did you ever "fuck off" when I asked you to?"  
  
"Eventually."  
  
"Eventually."  
  
Shen sighed. "Why the hell cant you just be a horrible dream?"  
  
Long preened. "More like a wet dream."  
  
"Don't flatter your self"  
  
Long blew him a kiss, at which Shen snarled at.  
  
The original laughed. "So cute."  
  
Shen got up. "That's it. I'm not going to stay here with you any damn more," he said as he stalked away.  
  
Long smiled darkly as he slicked into the shadows.  
  
Shen just walked restlessly, his long night starting to get to him. The salt ridden air stung his eyes, but even that didn't stop him seeing his current 'haunt with relief.' oh he knew that Long was probably following him, but the clone didn't care. Inside was everything he owned...including that beretta, he wasn't joking about that.  
  
The martial artist was sitting on a rock, watching him. Between his slender fingers he twirled the lighter. He caressed the object, feeling every bump, crack, niche and smooth side on it, studying it  
  
The lighter that Long held was cracked, with tiny notches cut out, much like Shen's own less then perfect appearance, in truth, animate and inimate beings seemed to reflect each other.  
  
Long found it almost fascinating, fingers pausing over one area. It was the weakest point on the lighter  
  
It was a small spot, worn white by consent handling, other then that, there was nothing special in that one spot, but the right hit could make it shatter.  
  
The Kempo Master's fingers closed almost lovingly over the area, gently applying pressure until he could feel the last strand of resistance, near cracking point*  
  
It didn't take much really, a subtle give and a slight crinkling noise were all signs give to Long that the pressure was being felt by the plastic tool  
  
He smiled, releasing the object unharmed  
  
The lighter lay in his hand, pale, cracked, but still whole, a battered and torn thing, but all the stronger for it, except that one spot.  
  
Long found the symbolism so ironic, his smile widening until he started laughing  
  
Shen dug around under the coffee table until he came up with the gun, with a relived sigh, he practically flung himself down on the bed, curling up around the object of destruction like it was a long lost teddy bear, involuntarily, his eyes closed, and he could almost hear the echo's of Longs mocking laughter... "Damn you..."  
  
The martial artist's slender fingers crushed down cruelly over the lighter, the object splintering and falling apart in his grasp.  
  
There had still been some lighter fluid in the fallen object, which leaked over the pale didgets, it was clear, so it didn't stain, but it made itself known by the dampness and the kerosene smell  
  
"Oh my...it appears I've dirtied my hand..." 


	14. Conversations with a Cat

The cold wind was Longs only answer, swirling around him silently  
  
He laughed, tossing his head as he stands up, bathed in moonlight*  
  
The world was stilled in an eerie hush, as if all life is holding its breath, trying to hide from the predator in its mist.  
  
Slowly, Long strolled to the bloody heap where the cuffs fell and he picked them up, looking at them. "You want out? Or do you just want retribution? Perhaps it would be better if you let ME clean your soiled body, hmm?"  
  
The air grew more silent and empty, oppressive even, only broken by the soft sounds of the shore  
  
"Heh." he chuckled, then tossed the metallic cuffs into the waves, tossing his hair over a shoulder and placing the glasses back on his face  
  
As if something snapped, the world goes back to normal, but with a wary air, as the wind itself skirted gingerly around the predator  
  
Long walked with silent steps, smile teased by moonlight  
  
The moon stayed on its stately course to exchange places with her sister light, the sun, already, false dawn could be seen over the watery horizon  
  
The martial artist turns to look at the sun for a moment, his eyes gleaming a dull mahogany, then he slipped silently into the shadows of a building*  
  
The shadows were silent; there was no life to them, no insects, no rats, no nothing, and only the silent in and out of the sleeping world  
  
Long sighed, stretching languidly  
  
There was a slight crash in an alley; a mouse darting out as a world-weary Tomcat chased after it. The rodents' pathetic squeaks were cut short by talented claws.  
  
The martial artist smiled at that, finding it amusing  
  
The Tom noticed the man's presence, recognising the fellow feline, it hissed, thinking that Long wanted his prey.  
  
"Oh come come, no need to be defensive." He purred, a hand outstretched.  
  
The cat swallowed the done for rat, and cautiously came forward, curious.  
  
Long made soft, whisking sounds, moving his fingers to bring the cat forward.  
  
Finally, the cat made contact with his hand, and rubbed slightly with its head.  
  
The martial artist scratched behind the feline ears, smiling  
  
The cat purred, as it had felt little kindness in its life.  
  
"Such a lovely cat..." he murmured, fingers running over it smooth as silk;  
  
The cat meowed plaintively, knowing that this peace was only momentary  
  
Long picked up the creature and placed it in his lap, stroking it  
  
The cat cuddled close and purred, full and happy.  
  
The Kempo Master wiped at a bit of blood, cleaning it  
  
The tom's rough tongue lapped at his hand in return, perfectly willing to help out  
  
"Heh" he smiled, petting affectionately  
  
The cat stretched its neck out, revealing the scarish bald spot where a collar, long gone, had once rubbed, it purred, letting its thin frame stretch out against him.  
  
"Hmm." his slender fingers moved practicdly over the cat's fur, scratching in places he knew would feel good,  
  
The cat closed its wise, green slit eyes, letting Long pet him, making him remember the warmth of the hearth on a cold day, and the comfort of an even warmer lap.  
  
"Yes...fond memories, ne nii-chan?" rubbing  
  
The cat quietly mewed in responce as if to say 'what is past is past, and future is now, but remembrance is nice'  
  
He chuckled. "You're wise." As he scratched under its chin.  
  
The cat assumed a haughty elegance. 'Of course. I am a cat' it seemed to portray.  
  
The Kempo Master laughed.  
  
The Tom let his amusement show. He let out a sigh, and stretched a bit, watching the shadow's of the night, looking for all the world like an innocent old man, where as inside lurked the wise hunter.  
  
"Hmm. Perhaps I should call you ojii-chan?"  
  
The Tom made a chortling sound. 'Am I that old?'  
  
"Perhaps...ojii-chan." he smiled  
  
The cat purred. 'You are older then I, yet younger too. But old enough to be wise.'  
  
"Yes, old enough to play mind games, young enough to be lead astray." he lounges against a crate. "Old enough to know, young enough to not care."  
  
'Perhaps, but I am old enough to not be mearly clever.'  
  
Long smiles. The cat was interesting, entertaining...inspiring to 'talk to' "You have much to say, ojii-chan."  
  
'All cats do. You are one of the few who listen.'  
  
"Hehehe. Perhaps...perhaps, ojii-chan...Perhaps"  
  
'What is it you would know from me?'  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
'Ah, does not matter, you will see all sooner or later. You are a cat.'  
  
"A cat...hmm, a larger cousin"  
  
: 'But of feline blood all the same.'  
  
"The cat is a derivation of a prehistoric lion."  
  
'Thus all are one. You smell of young one. Clever, but not wise, mixing with your own sent.'  
  
Long sighed.  
  
'Troubles?'  
  
"Troubles for me, no. I'm quite content at the moment."  
  
'Ah. I see now. Be content in your life. It shall serve you well.'  
  
"And yet life takes so many twists and turns...two sets of them."  
  
'Divided one can only teeter for so long.'  
  
"Yes, but divided never the less it is."  
  
'The two paths must reconcile, if only to lead parallel turns'  
  
"And if I so wished to cut off the newest path to unlock the old?  
  
'Once created, a path will run forever. One can become the other, but never cut it off to end it'  
  
"I see." he didn't look too happy, nor disappointed  
  
'However, there can be a bridge between the two.'  
  
"A bridge?"  
  
'A connection between the two conflicting paths, not of the ground they run upon but built none the less.'  
  
"Ugh..." he looked at little annoyed at that  
  
'The two paths can not be destroyed by the other, no matter how they might wish, always the ghost will run beside them like a twin hunting partner, a shadow, a point of crossing will be reached.'  
  
"Faahh..."  
  
'Listen if you will, ignore if you wont. It does not matter to me, which you choose. I am only an old cat.'  
  
"The ghost...by any chance does this ghost have red eyes?" Long said, almost sarcastically.  
  
'If you choose it to have. I know not of your own two paths, of your ghosts or bridges. That is for you to know.'  
  
Long smiled. "Hai ojii-chan"  
  
'Do you see any better now?'  
  
"Perhaps, or maybe I am more clouded"  
  
The Tom chuckled. 'Clouds will dissipate on their own, they only need a nudge in the right direction.'  
  
"Hmm."  
  
'The future is now, and the moment is always. Do not worry, you have plenty of time.'  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
'Time is a circling river. You may not get the exact same water twice, but some relative of that may swirl past. Live.'  
  
He sighed. "Alright"  
  
'It may not be what your head wants to hear, but your heart understands.'  
  
"This is true"  
  
The Tom gave one last purr, and rubbed its old head gently, reassuringly against Longs chest. 'Remember, you are a cat, and thus will know in time. May your prey always present the right amount of challenge my cousin. Now'll if you'll excuse me...the queen is calling and I wish not to hear her voice as she might use It.' with that, it hopped of his lap and bowed its head in acknowledgement.  
  
Long chuckled with amusement. "Yes, go see the Queen, you don't want to disappoint her..."  
  
'She is nice to look at, and very warm...but prone to vocalisation.' with that, the old cat disappeared silently into the shadow's from which he came. Only his 'voice' flickered back to Long. 'And may you catch what you seek, your ghost or otherwise.' was the last that was heard from the Tom.  
  
Long just smiled, finding the old cat amusing. He could hear a complaining meow.  
  
The silence once again returned to the alley, a light wind flitting around like a harried mother running errands with an over tired child.  
  
"Thanks, ojii-chan." he walked off, chuckling to himself. Long walked leisurely, smiling almost strangely 


	15. Validation

Shen was still asleep, twitching slightly like a nightmareing child, still curled up around the cold beretta, his tanned fingers clutched at the trigger. His source of comfort for the time.  
  
Long watched silently, like a ghost or wraith  
  
A small, breathed whimper escaped the mostly still form as it shivered, and curled up tighter, pressing close to the gun like a familer stuffy.  
  
Long delicately stroked the man's head. As if he were petting him*  
  
Shen sighed, the comfort subconsciously making him relax, his white knuckled grip on the gun loosened.  
  
The martial artist sighed, stroking gently, a hand moving to the hand on the gun  
  
Shen sighed and moved closer to Long, his long fingers still around the grip, but not so tight, but there.  
  
Long gently stroked his fingers, coaxing them to loosen.  
  
The hand lets go, albeit reluctantly, just seeking to touch the mettle, but is no longer holding on to it.  
  
"That's a good boy..." he pulled the gun away and softly kissed the clone on the brow.  
  
Shen curled closer to Long, his hand twitching around for something to hold on to. When the clone is asleep, he looks younger then his scars would suggest, but not innocent, never innocent, but more...in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
"Heh, poor baby...in a way, you are my son." he continued petting him gently, knowing what places to avoid. "In a way, it's beautiful." he brushing his fingers over the other's lips.  
  
A small, comforted smile appeared on the sleeping face, it wasn't like his usual smiles, cold, mocking, macabre jester...no, this one was for lack of a better term, real. His tanned fingers found they're way to the edge of Longs shirt and coiled loosely among its folds.  
  
The Kempo Master smiled at the action, being very gentle in his touches. He moves a little closer, affectionate, strangely so considering this is the first one.  
  
Shen relaxed totally, basking in the strange feeling of being safe for once, every worry line, every harsh presence's on his form is gone, a soft, contented cat. His grip on Longs shirt tightend, gathering more of the material.  
  
"Shh...Such a cute little kitten." he smiles, tracing the now relaxed features.  
  
A quiet rumbling, mostly felt, not heard sounded out from the back of Shen's throat, much like a purr. The skin where Long touched only twitched slightly to show his passing hand.  
  
The Kempo Master moved closer when pulled, liking the purr. It was like petting a cat...in fact it most likely was if what the old Tomcat said was true  
  
Shen let go of Longs shirt, his arms sliding around what he could reach of the other man, using him as a Teddy bear now. The subtle shift allowed his choppy bangs to slide over his's features slightly.  
  
Long sighs, allowing himself to be used like that. "Hmm...Demoted to a mere cuddle toy..." he chuckled, nuzzling to make himself more comfortable*  
  
Shen soon settled down into a comfortable position, arm's locked securely around Long, and his head resting on the Original's stomach.  
  
The martial artist looks down, petting his head. He breathed deeply, leaning back  
  
Shen soon became the dead weight we know as deep sleep. Deeper then he had had for a long, long time.  
  
Long tested slightly, but knew he was for all intents and purposes, stuck. Slowly, he stroked the man's face.  
  
Shen's lips parted slightly in a low sigh as he snuggled closer.  
  
The martial artist's fingers paused over the clone's lips, feeling the breaths.  
  
Shen's tongue flickered out for a second to get rid of a dry spot on his lower lip, right above the scar on his chin, and beside Longs finger.  
  
The brown eyes gleamed a little, moving his finger to bush the other's tongue.  
  
The wet appendage quickly retreated, startled a bit at the foreign object, then tetivly poked back out, prodding at it.  
  
Long moved his finger, brushing over Shenlong's tongue, mimicking kissing  
  
The tongue stayed for a moment, almost returning the caress, when, like a dog heeding its master's call, retreated and the lips firmly closed.  
  
Longs lips were curved in a spirit. He caught the brief reciprocation.  
  
Shen gave a sleepy moan, and his eyes flickered slightly open. However, they were devoid of the brilliant blood colour they usually sported, in fact, almost empty of any colour at all, except a very pale grey with a tinge of pink to give hint what they should be. "Hmm....?"  
  
"Morning sleepy head." Long murmured, brushing his moist finger over the man's cheek, smiling.  
  
"What's going on...?" he asked softly, looking up at Long in a hint of confusion.  
  
"You appear to find me a cuddle toy..." he chuckled, finding this amusing  
  
"Oh...." his eyes filtered to the normal colour and he tensed, but the colour was drained and he relaxed again, tightening his grip and not wanting to let go.  
  
"...And it seems you still find me one." he smiled  
  
"Do you mind...?"  
  
"Not really...would you think I would?"  
  
"They seem to think so...." He sighed.  
  
"They?"  
  
"The other two...I just tend to get shoved back allot."  
  
"...Schizophrenia"  
  
"wha?"  
  
"Never mind"  
  
"Alright...."  
  
"Now..."  
  
"Now what..." Shen asked hesitantly.  
  
"What are you planing on doing?"  
  
Shen shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
"Would think so..." Long stroked the side of his face again, almost absent- mindedly.  
  
Shen just sighed, the corners of his mouth curled up slightly in to a smile, content to stay quiet.  
  
"And one thing..."  
  
"Mmm.?"  
  
"Shen...could you please move up a little, you're crushing my gut."  
  
Shen pushed him self up into a sitting position, biting his lip slightly as he pushed on a sore spot. "Sorry."  
  
The martial artist took a breath; glad he could breath properly now  
  
Shen's pale eyes peered at Long, not completely sure of anything now.  
  
Long found the clone to look like a lost child, not knowing what he was doing or where he was going. He leaned down, kissing his forehead softly.  
  
Shen stiffened, eyes wide, a slow tinge of red appeared on his cheekbones. "What...?" he asked softly  
  
"Don't think, Ne?" he pets his cheek, not quite sure if it's fatherly, or something else.  
  
Shen sighed and practically melted against him. "This isn't going to last long you know...Shen'll either wake up...or Shenlong's gonna get bored playing with his tiger..." he said sadly.  
  
"And which one are you?"  
  
He shrugged slightly. "I don't know...."  
  
"Hmm..." he scratched under his chin lightly*  
  
Shen purred lightly as his eyes closed. "But I was there first..." he breathed as a whisper.  
  
"Then you would be my 'son'...."  
  
"Maybe...that has allot nicer ring to it then 'the kid'...  
  
"I'd imagine so"  
  
Shen sighed. " Sometimes...its like I'm just a computer ghost...not supposed to be there..."  
  
"Hmm..." he rocks him gently  
  
"Ok... so i know im not supposed to be...Shenlong was supposed to be first and only...but somehow i was there before the lizard killed me...."  
  
"Hajime is a fool..."  
  
"A dangerous one."  
  
"Hn." he sneered  
  
"He's even scarier then you are."  
  
"...Now that's not nice comparing me any way to that limp wristed idiot"  
  
"..Sorry..."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"So what are you going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know, just wait and see"  
  
: "You aren't going to try and kill me again...are you...?" he asked, scuffing a hand over the sparse blanket slightly.  
  
  
  
"Now why ever would you think that?" he was still petting gently  
  
"Because I heard you tried before...an i dunn wanna die again..." he sniffled.  
  
"It's true I tried to kill you...but you killed yourself."  
  
"I ment earlier...the water thing?"  
  
"Ah yes." Long smile wickedly. "That was fuunn..."  
  
Shen shuddered. "I can still taste the salt...waters horrible..."  
  
The martial artist nods. "Ocean water never does taste very good..."  
  
"Well it doesn't..." he complained softly.  
  
The Chinese man laughed softly. "Oh poor little Shenny-pu.."  
  
Shen winced. "You don't give do you.  
  
"I don't give what?"  
  
"Its only fair you get one taunt.... And one taunt only..." then he sighed. "But since when is existence fair anyway...?"  
  
"Existence is never fair, that is one of the most important things to remember"  
  
"Maybe...."  
  
"Not even a maybe...it's a fact."  
  
"If life cant be fair...how come it cant be normal?" he asked in a 'why is the sky blue' voice  
  
"Because that's just how the world goes round"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Stop asking why."  
  
An impish grin appeared. "Whyyyyy?"  
  
Long smacked him upside the head  
  
"Ow!!!!" Shen sniffled, looking up at him like a kicked puppy  
  
"Told you don't ask why"  
  
"I just wanted to know...."  
  
"You don't question some thing for their will never be an answer"  
  
"But...isn't there always an answer?" his nose scrunched up in contemplation  
  
"No."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"It's just the way thinks work"  
  
"But...that doesn't make sense."  
  
"Of course not, it's not supposed to."  
  
"But...if a question is a combination of two causes.... Then the answer is the separation of them.... There fore, every question has an answer." Shen declared proudly.  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
"Why am I wrong then?"  
  
"Questions are made by man and so are their answers, yet they aren't the holders of true wisdom. Questions and answers have no relevance but as mere stimulation's of the mind."  
  
"Oh.... I guess when you put it that way..."  
  
The Kempo Master nodded  
  
Shen sighed, it was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open, he was tired. His limbs fell limply spread around him, leaning against Long.  
  
The martial artist watched him sleep for a little, then slipped out from under the clone.  
  
Shen curled up around a pillow, snoring softly, some of the signs of a rough life coming back, but not all.  
  
"Good night...my son." he placed a soft kiss on his clone's lips.  
  
He sighed softly, not stirring from his sleep, yet you could tell, somewhere deep inside, he had heard the validation.  
  
Long straightened then headed out. 


End file.
